


Dishes

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Never Felt So At Home [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern, AU - No Magic, Fluff, Gay/Yaoi/Slash, Language, M/M, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan refused to do dishes unless Anders was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a companion series to Time Together Is Never Quite Enough; this is the fluffy slice-of-life parts of their lives, as not everything is about sex. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Ugh, I hate this apartment sometimes.” Ethan Hawke sighed heavily, overdramatically, shaking his head as his hands plunged once more into the soapy water before him. Dish duty was _never_ fun, especially when he neglected it for a few days. He could hear a pleasant chuckle from behind him as warm arms encircled his waist and the elder pressed tight to his back. Kissing at the back of his neck, sucking gently every so often, Anders smiled at the soft moans and little wiggles of hips it earned him. 

“Oh, love, you shouldn’t have let them sit for so long without rinsing them.” It was hard not to snicker as he buried his face in the nape of the other’s neck, “You should probably let them soak for a bit.”

“I need to get them done before dinner is finished or we won’t have any plates.” Looking appropriately shameful was like an art form whenever his beautiful lover deemed it worthy of his time, and Anders had to stuff his face back in the other’s shoulder to avoid staring too long.

“Then let me help.” The elder man finally smiled into the other’s shoulders. Reaching out to the sink from where his arms had been protectively curled around his lover’s hips, he let them slide into the water, grabbing for the extra sponge. With his head settled on Ethan’s shoulder, the pair began knocking out the chore that came with having no dishwasher. It seemed the slow way of the blonde’s hips to the humming of the elder distracted them both from the cooking chicken that had needed tending, the only thing shocking them apart being the sudden, loud screaming of the smoke detector above the cooking hutch.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers!” Leaping towards the stove, Anders gripped the frying pan and ran it to the sink, tossing it into the open side and swivelling the water spout so that he could run cold water on it. Meanwhile, Ethan had stepped over to the detector to turn it off, watching Anders scurry about like a mouse on fire. 

“Maybe tonight is a take-out night?” The strawberry blonde asked with a little, shy smile.

“Yeah, I think so. At least we have clean dishes?” Ethan’s easy smile brought one to his lover’s face as well, and they shared a long, sweet kiss before the blond pulled back, handing his phone to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, as much as I love to write porn, fluffy domesticity is fun to write as well. Stay tuned, folks, there is more to come!


End file.
